Different begginings
by spell drift
Summary: After 4 long years of jewel shard hunting the group gets a nice 3 month break from Naraku who is currently recovering from wounds from the last battle, but thing change in time and Kagome who finds Inuyasha no longer worthy of her love changes for the bet
1. Chapter 1

Different Beginnings

Sessh/Kag

Chapter 1- Snapped

"Talking"

-Thinking-

Summary- After 4 long years of jewel shard hunting the group gets a nice 3 month break from Naraku who is currently recovering from wounds from the last battle, but thing change in time and Kagome who finds Inuyasha no longer worthy of her love changes for the better, gaining attention from a certain someone who's been watching from the beginning.

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha but I do own my own plot, thank you Rumiko Takahashi for giving us the wonderful story to create with our own.

A/n- New story! I'm taking a different approach with things now, and I sure hope you like it, cause I just came to me in a weird trance like nap.. im odd and proud.

Kagome's POV

I had just come from the well with a well packed stock of everything the group needed. Ramen, blankets, sleepwear, and my famous omelet, octopus sausage lunch! Everyone loved my lunches and I hate seeming to brag but I felt special every time the group exclaimed at the delicacy of the lunch.

But as soon as I got out of the well I knew something was wrong.

Inuyasha wasn't there. I frowned, he was always there waiting even if it was raining.

But Shippo was, my little kit, sleeping soundly with light snores here and there. I smiled, but then my mother instincts kicked in and I wondered how long he was out here and worried if anything might have attacked him during his stay.

I bent over the ladder I had installed earlier in the years, and climbed to the top and sat on the edge, my legs swinging to and forth.

I sighed, it had been 4 years already and I was now 19. I had somehow managed to pass high school with average grades. Naraku had gone into hiding for about a year and Inuyasha reluctantly let me come to my era for 3 months straight, visiting once or twice each month.

Everything changed when I came back graduated and fully qualified for the world in my time, yet I devoted my self to the past collecting jewel shards and fighting demons every day. I visited my family every month, but I was no longer close to them.

But I blamed no one for that but my self. I had been the one to break the jewel in the first place. So naturally it was my duty to clean up the mess.

I picked up Shippo; he was warm as always, even though it was a bleak day, fat rain clouds hiding the sun from view. He had grown these past few years and was now above my knees up to about mid thigh, he had gotten heavier to, but I never minded he was my little kit and I loved holding him.

Though, he always said he was a big boy he was still a little kid at heart and loved playing around in the fields and playing with his tops and other toys I brought him.

I loved him so much and if I lost him I would be lost my self.

With Shippo still sound asleep I walked down the trail towards the village seeing plumes of grey smoke coming from the chimneys signaling it was lunch time.

I picked up my pace keeping Shippo securely in my arms so he didn't jar when I stepped on an uneven part of the road.

I entered the village a few minuets later and almost laughed aloud when Shippo's nose twitched and he eyes opened to see moving scenery and looked up to see me and smiled this huge smile that I couldn't keep mine down.

"KAGOME-MOMMA!!!!!!! I missed you!!!!! Why were you gone so long!!!!!???"

I smiled at him and hushed him with a finger, "Not so loud Shippo im trying to find Inuyasha, and I want to sneak up on him If it's possible." I whispered sneakily.

All of a sudden Shippo looked down and frowned. "You wont find Inuyasha anywhere around here." He said in a saddened whisper.

I frowned and sighed knowing where this was going, and it hurt knowing he promised me he wouldn't go see HER again anymore. But I waited to see what Shippo had to say before I jumped to conclusions.

"And why is that Shippo?" I asked him carefully. He looked at me with tears in his eyes, and his lip trembled slightly.

Shippo's POV

It had been so long since I seen my momma, I wonder if she abandoned me and the group. But Sango always reassured me, telling me she'd be back as soon as her tests in her world was over, and Miroku played with me to keep both our minds occupied, and his hands, much to Sango's pleasure.

Both Sango and Miroku had gotten closer and were getting much closer and I wondered when they would ever mate or get "married" as Kagome put it. I smiled remembering her face radiating with joy bringing happiness to the group every time through thick and thin.

Sango said she was to come back today and I was now walking down the trail to wait for her since Inuyasha was no longer loyal to her as everyone first thought when she left.

::Flash back::

_Kagome approached Inuyasha hesitantly knowing his first answer would be a big fat NO to her question but she had an ace up her sleeve._

"_Hey Inuyasha can I asked you a favor?" Kagome asked Inuyasha sweetly. _

_Inuyasha looked at Kagome carefully seeing through her fake innocent facade. "KEH! Wench if it's you goin home then hell no." and with that he turned and jumped into a tall pine oak._

"_BUT INUYASHA! IF I DO THIS I CAN STAY IN THE FEUDAL ERA ALL I WANT!" Kagome yelled into the tree angry he didn't even care about her feelings in this._

"_feh, for how long?" asked Inuyasha curious about this proposition._

"_well, for three months but this is smaller than the amount I would have to stay if I didn't get that tutor back 3 months ago!" Kagome replied._

"_THREE MONTHS!? WHAT ABOUT NARAKU AND COLLECTING THE JEWEL SHARDS!?" Inuyasha replied angrily._

"_Come on Inuyasha! You and I both know Naraku went into hiding recovering from the last battle and you know how long it takes him to regenerate his limbs with less jewel shards! It'll be more than three months before we hear from him! And plus the new moons coming and you'll need to come to my time soon anyway!_

"_I hate to admit it to you wench but your right, but only for 3 months and no more! And you'll have to bring loads of ramen! Inuyasha agreed._

"_Thank you Inuyasha! You won't regret this I promise! I'll leave in 10 minutes as soon as I get my bag and say good bye to everyone._

_Inuyasha keh'ed and left her to it, grumbling and went to go back to dozing in his tree._

_Kagome skipped towards the village seeing Kaede and Miroku gathering herbs in her garden, seeing Sango also buffing her weapons and Shippo chasing a butterfly near by. Shippo catching my scent bounded up to me and jumped into my arms and smiled, _

"_KAGOME! I found a pretty rock for you! Its all purple and its got silver running though it! I found it by the river, and I want you to have it!" he said in a hyper rush._

_Kagome smiled at Shippo and took the rock and placed it in the pocket on her shirt near her heart, patting it showing Shippo it was secured "Thank you Shippo! I'll keep it here next to my heart and think of you all the time when im gone okie?" Kagome replied happily. _

_Shippo frowned, 'leave? Momma's leaving again? I hate it when she leaves! Inuyasha's so mean when she's not here!' Shippo thought sadly._

"_You're leaving?" Sango asked looking up from her weapons. _

"_Yes Kagome, are you leaving? How long this time? Miroku asked concerned._

"_For three months, im sorry guys but I gota finish school before they fail me for good!" Kagome replied sadly._

"_But Kagome! I don't want you leave! Inuyasha's so mean when you do!" Shippo wailed_

"_Now, now little kit, ye mustn't be so selfish, Kagome here has sacrificed her education long enough, ye must let her complete this." Kaede said reassuringly._

_Shippo sniffled and nodded, knowing it would make his momma happy; he hugged her and said his good bye._

"_Don't worry Shippo! I'll be back before you could say Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious! And plus ill bring lots of candy and a new toy for you to play with! I'll bring you all of you gifts as in a thank you for letting me go this time!" Kagome said happily and comfortingly._

"_Now, now Kagome you don't have to bring us gifts! There's no need! Miroku replied._

"_Nope there is an occasion! When someone graduates from high school it's a big thing! So I must! We will celebrate!" Kagome exclaimed._

"_Well then we shall throw you a party! In congratulations for this joyous occasion!" Sango told her with a smile._

"_YEAH! After this I will no longer have to return to my time much and I could stay here with you guys more often, so after this we'll throw a party! I'll even bring lunch and a cake! "Kagome replied enthused. _

_And with that they all said their good byes and wished Kagome well on her tests and such. _

_Kagome grabbed her bag and headed towards the well, looking for Inuyasha to say good bye also. _

_She looked up to see Inuyasha resting in the tree where she left him. "Hey Inuyasha! Come down here for a sec please?" Inuyasha opened his eyes and nodded leaping down as he did so._

_Inuyasha then sniffed the air and looked towards the east and went into a trance like state muttering Kikyou under his breath._

_Kagome stiffened. _

_She hated it when he spoke her name, he would always belittle her and compare her to Kikyou. It made her sad to think that's how he saw her, she loved him so much, but he never showed her much affection unless he was pushed to or did so randomly. _

"_You love her still, don't you Inuyasha? Kagome whispered._

_Inuyasha snapped his head towards Kagome hearing that, no longer in a trance._

"_wha..what?" He stammered. Where'd you get something like that? He asked nervously._

"_You just whispered her name and you looked longing, like you wish you could have her and you can't because something's tying you down. I know you Inuyasha so don't play games with me right now." Kagome replied sad yet angry at the same time._

"_I also know that every now and then you go to her at night when you think everyone's asleep. And you're not as quiet as you think you are when you're with her either!" Kagome yelled._

"_I gota know Inuyasha, is it fun making love to a dead person? Never feeling warmth and facing emotionless eyes? I personally for one wouldn't want to ever do it but it makes me curious you know?" Kagome asked in a saddened angry whisper._

"_Now hold on one damned minute! What gives you the right to question me on this? Its none of your damn business who I make love to and how I feel about them! It's not like you care!" Inuyasha yelled angrily._

"_WRONG! I do care Inuyasha! More than you'll ever know but that's never good enough is it?! She never wants to stay by your side like I do and she never smiles or does anything that says she's healthy! HECK! She's not even alive! The only thing keeping her alive is half of my soul and other innocent souls! And let me tell you one thing! Im going to take back my soul, whether I hurt your feelings or not! Cause you sure as hell hurt mine!" Kagome yelled._

_Then in a flash Inuyasha was before Kagome with his hands raised ready to back hand her but she stood there, holding her ground._

"_Go ahead Inuyasha! But you know I speak the truth!" Kagome said defiantly._

"_You're just a jealous bitch you know that? But if it'll make you happy just this once I won't go to her as much but im not holding any promises." And with that Inuyasha stalked off leaving a bewildered Kagome behind._

"_Point one for Kagome!" Kagome congratulated her self. And with that she disappeared into the well for three months._

::End of flashback::

Kagome's POV

"Inuyasha is on a hunt for a shikon shard with that clay doll Kikyou" Shippo whispered knowing his momma would be sad for a while because of this.

"And how long has he been gone?" I asked in a whisper.

"A little over two months now and it all started out when he came and told us Kikyou would be joining the group and he had mated her and she was with pup. At first Kaede said it wasn't possible because Kikyou was nothing more than clay and ashes and dirt but sure enough the signs of pup came and they headed off to hunt for shikon shards not wanting to be the focus of the village anymore. IM SORRY MOMMA I COULDN'T HELP YOU!" Shippo yelled in anguish.

Something in me just snapped, all my insides felt cold, im going to start anew, no longer will I be the cheerful Kagome by Inuyasha's side, no no no, I will train and become the most powerful miko to be known on this planet, I would study after midoriko If I had to!

I now knew I no longer loved Inuyasha and he felt nothing for me. As soon as he gets back I'm going to purify his ass and take back my soul Kikyou stole from me.

A/n- HEyy! I hope you guys liked this and I hope you review for me cause I sure need some input on this one!

Ja ne, spell drift


	2. Chapter 2

Different Beginnings

**Pairings- Sessh/Kag**

Chapter 2- Healing

"Talking"

-Thinking-

Disclaimer- Nope Nope Nope! Don't own a thing except my imagination!

A/n- I thank my lovely reviewers for my motivation! I sure hope you guys like this one cause im sure having fun writing it!

**Thanks go out to these reviewers!**

Dante Gemini This ones a keeper for a favorite if you ever read his story Wanderers from the Well

My Soul Your Puppet great stories! You should visit her profile and see them! ( she may be young but she's great at writing! Read her story! Life is Hard

Dy- don't know about your profile, but thank you for the review!

1kenshinlover- Ahh the one who thinks the pup thing is gross; you have given me ideas yet! Tank you!

Ro-Ho- Thank you for the ideas but I myself have ideas but I shall keep yours to heart!

On with the story!

**Later on in Kaede's hut- Kagome's POV**

After I had calmed down a bit and told Shippo I need some time to take a breather, I told him if he could go off to the village to tell Kaede and the others that I had returned and had brought lunch if they hadn't already eaten.

He nodded understandingly and headed off with a "see you later momma" towards the village.

I smiled, glad knowing Shippo saw me as his mother, he had started calling me that a week before I left to complete my schooling.

But that seemed so long ago and I felt I aged at least 10 years. Even though I was only 19 years old, I felt I was older than my years, I understood death, happiness, friendship, and mostly hardship. I could no longer say I understood love, because what I felt for Inuyasha I now came to know was an infatuation, not love.

I never loved him in the first place, and no matter how much I could tell my self I wanted to kill him, I knew I couldn't, though I still had a right mind to purify him till he's human! But he's still sort of my friend and he had saved my life countless times, but I didn't feel in debt to him, far from it.

I had given him something that had paid off my entire debt, half of my soul, to his undead bitch.

Now Kikyou was a different story all together, I know I want to kill her. She not only has half my soul but she also has jewel shards which are mine to collect and hold, not her.

I walk around just enjoying the scenery, letting it calm me and when I came across a clearing that was peace in its self.

With a circle of trees surrounding it, a waterfall quietly tinkled down a sloping rock with flowers and boulders near the medium sized lake where the waterfall's water pooled. And from what I thought was mist coming from the waterfall was actually steam upon closer inspection, heh, a nice peaceful place AND a hot spring, nice.

I smiled and I decided to make this my secret spot to relax, but coming fully in to the area I realized I wasn't alone. I grabbed my bag and made my way over cautiously.

There sat on one of the boulders must have been the most beautiful person in the world. With a glowing sun dress or what looked like one from the back was actually a casual kimono, with stripes of orange layering it. Her hair was a flowing red with brown streaks running through curling at the bottom of her back. The kimono it self matched her hair perfectly, with light golden colors with a dark orange sash around her petite waist.

But then I saw blood dripping from her sleeves and then noticed the arrow lodged into her shoulder. I quickly ran over to her getting my first aid box out at the same time.

When I kneeled down by her side I got the first glimpse of her face. Like and angels it was perfectly angled with plump cheery lips and long lashes with vibrant golden eyes that showed pain at the moment. Though her hair framed her face perfectly the only spot where hair didn't cover her face was her mid forehead, there she had a shooting star in a liquid gold color, and I silently wondered what clan he belonged to.

Though she didn't move, seeing as it would pain her to do so, she watched me with warning in her eyes, silently telling if I was to make any threatening moves I would be dead whether it pained her or not.

"Do not worry, I am here to help you, you've got a pretty nasty wound right here and I have medicine that will help you." I told her carefully.

"And just why would you help a complete stranger that could kill you in an instant?" she spoke, with a voice like tinkling bells but also laced with a threat.

"Because im at the moment without a weapon and I have no ill motives to harm you, and seeing as your hurt I wish to try and heal you, that is what a good person should do, help others in need and try your best is it not?" I replied evenly seeing as she had let her guard down a bit with the end of the explanation.

"Ah I see you're a miko, a strong one at that to. May I know your name?" she asked with softening eyes, knowing now I meant no threat to her.

"My names Kagome, may I know yours? You look like an angel! Where are you from?" I asked in wonder.

"Such a curious one you are! Yes I can trust you indeed! My name is Yakima! I may look like an angel but im actually a wish fulfilling sprite. Though I don't think I can make any wishes with this body all beat out of shape. I was placed with a curse when one of these human here caught me and demanded I fulfill his wishes, placing me in a human who has been in a dormant state since I've taken her body as a host forcefully.

"Im so sorry, im glad you got away from him, but I bet you he's looking for you but let me heal your wounds before you bleed to death." I replied with cheer hoping to lighten the situation some what.

"You're very honorable young one, and I thank you" Yakima replied thankfully.

I moved over to her shoulder and pushed the sleeve away to look at the damage. I was lodged in pretty deep and it would hurt when I pulled it out but it was necessary to get it out before infection settled in.

"This might hurt a bit so im sorry" I replied apologizing for the pain to come.

"Do what you must, I just want this blasted arrow out!" she replied bracing her self for the pain.

I pulled the arrow out with a clean pull, wrapping the gauze around her shoulder so the blood will clot more easily. Then lifting my hand over her wound I looked deep in side my self and found my well of miko powers and grabbed a strand and weaved it into her shoulder, healing ripped skin and muscle, after about a minute I separated from her shoulder and sat down exhausted from the healing session.

I looked up to her to see her moving her arm around in circular motions, testing it and with a grin she looked to me and helped me get up from the ground and helped me onto the boulder next to her. I smiled gratefully and removed my shoes and place my feet into the hot water soothing them.

"Thank you little one, you have saved me from my wounds and have healed it without a scar! I am forever grateful to you!" she replied with a bow.

I smiled at her, "No don't thank me! I did it because I wanted to! Really I know what It means to be in pain from arrow wounds, trust me, my once thought loves new dead women tried to shoot me countless times." I replied with a grimace.

"Ah I know, and I hope you're not mad at me for doing this but I looked into your mind and your memories to see if you were a real threat disguised in human form, though I found out you're a pure being, a miko, one worthy of a wish." She replied sheepishly and knowingly.

"I see you just went through a heavy betrayal, from one you one though you loved. But you have good friends and from what I saw a good little kit who sees you as his mother, and your desire to become stronger to show the one who betrayed you a lesson." She replied to me with a smile.

I was shocked to say the least. I was going to get a free wish! Though I shall leave the wishing to her but I felt I must pay her back somehow and I knew just how I was gonna do it! I thought with finality.

"Only if I can give you a wish back and you can wish for me what you think is best for me, I do not want to be greedy.

She smiled, "you're an honest one and a kind one, what it is you wish for me?" she asked with cheer.

"I wish you free" I smiled at her knowing this was something she least expected of me.

"What? You want to set me free? Child you truly are a blessing in human form! Oh I have the perfect wish for you! And I think your kit will like it especially! She replied joyously knowing she would be free.

With that she touched her mark on her forehead and said things in a strange language and glowed brilliant silver, contrasting with her red hair vibrantly. She then touched my forehead and the light transferred to my body, first it was pleasant then I had this bubbly sensation all over my body.

I felt my ears pointing, along with my teeth changing shaped and my whole body structure changing, becoming stronger and more agile. And with a final pop I felt something coming from my buttocks area, something fury.

I stopped and everything came in a rush. I could now smell everything around the forest even my own scent which smelled more pleasant now then I could remember, I could see things in such good focus and I could lock onto things by adjusting my pupils, my hearing was so accurate I could hear my heart and Yakima's heart pumping in rhythm. But I soon learned how to tone it down to a moderate level of my comfort.

I looked to see Yakima looking at me proudly. "Your beauty astounds me Kagome! I did well this time! Go look into the water and see for your self!" she replied cheerfully.

I walked over to the waters edge and looked in to see a completely different person. I had midnight colored hair with lighter blue streaks running through, it was perfectly strait and had an ever lasting shine to it, almost past my waist now, and my eyes had changed from their slate color to a brilliant blue, my lips now more cushy and plump. I also had dark magenta stripes on either cheek and a silver star on my forehead.

I also noticed I grew at least 3 inched with a slim waist and toned muscles, but not the bulgy kind, I also noticed I was a whole cup bigger in my chest area than before.

I smiled noticing my tail was coming up to rest on my shoulder which was the same color as my hair. I looked toward Yakima and noticed her standing there smiling. I quickly ran over to her hugging, "Thank you so much! But what kind of demon am I?" I asked her curious.

"Well a kitsune of course!" she replied gently

"Really? That means I can make Shippo my real son through the bond ritual! Thank you so much!"

"It was my pleasure Kagome you have set me free and I owe you much! How can I ever repay you?" she asked.

"You can be my friend! I can tell you all about my adventures and you me!" I replied instantly grinning.

"Really Kagome? I am very happy, friends forever, if you ever need me contact me through mind link. I also gave you the ability of telepathy and the elements, so well be in contact always, just envision my scent and ill reply ok? She told me happily.

"Yes of coarse I will! And you can always contact me and we can chat any time you like and if your ever in trouble just call me and I'll help you okay? I replied to her

"As you will me! Any time you need me, ill be there for you!" she replied happily.

She then looked at the suns position, and gasped, "Well Kagome I gotta go now, I believe my capturer is close and I must leave before he catches me again. So long Kagome! Remember you can always talk to me okay?" she replied seeing me smile and nod, vanished into the air, leaving the arrow and a golden stone in her wake.

I grabbed the arrow and threw it into the rocks hiding it from the men coming around the trees and lounged out onto the rocks and appeared to be resting.

"LOOK! A DEMON!" one of the men shouted and I mental thought confused for a minute 'demon?' then I realized I was a demon and I needed to appear harmless so I wouldn't get shot at with arrows and spears I see the men carrying.

"You called me kind sirs?" I ask them politely, noticing them blink in confusion at my not hateful words. But on of them, a brave one I guess stepped forwards and I think he was Yakima's capturer, and I glared at him warningly. He glared right back, "have you seen a woman here with long red hair, kitsune? I shake my head and glance toward the pool of water near my feet and picky up the golden stone and tuck it into the inner pocket on my shirt.

"Well if you do see her, tell her that her husband is looking for her and would like her home as soon as possible, he said with an evil smirk.

"Fine, I will but I don't think the women running that way looked like she wanted to return to you, I say smiling mischievously. The man looked at me in momentary confusion at my statement then exclaimed loudly, "you lying fox I though you said you didn't see her!" he yelled angrily.

I had been feeling more curious and more mischievous since I had turned into a fox demon and this pleased me, since it kinda clashed with my former self, it was time to change and this was a good way to start.

"Well I AM a fox you know, we don't usually tell the truth much", I say with a sly smile. The man glared and took off in the direction I pointed to when I told him his "wife" disappeared to.

Finally alone, I picked up my bag and headed toward the village, on the way I filed through my mind and saw all my new knowledge, I still had my miko powers, which were now 3 times more than my previous powers, I would have probably be able to take on the legendary priestess and hold out.

I knew I was more powerful than Kikyou and I would keep that at my advantage, seeing as she only had her miko powers to protect her, and since I now had miko and youkai powers, Kikyou no longer stood in my way by power alone.

I then looked at the stone, noticing its inscriptions, I smiled; Miroku will have a surprise waiting for me him when I get back.

I start walking, I can now see the village in my view and I smell my kit Shippo waiting for me near the villages edge with Kaede.

For about 2 years now Kaede had made the village a place for human and demons alike, and many had come to the village as a kind of sanctuary. The village would not mind my presence to much but they would like to know who I am and where my origins place.

I walk into the village and see Shippo take off at a great speed toward me but stops mid step before me and looks at me strangely, "momma?" he asks me, I smile and nod and he jumps into my arms, asking me questions a mile a minute.

"How'd you turn into a demon Kagome? You're so pretty! What kinds of kitsune are you? "I blink, able to catch the questions when before all I would get was a jumble of words, 'being a demon sure has its perks!' I thought.

"All in due time Shippo, but first I need to eat and im not going to let this lunch I brought here go to waste here." I laugh and poke Shippo's tummy hearing it growl with hunger.

He smiled and brought me over to Kaede's hut and I saw Sango and Miroku snuggling near the fire, they have gotten so close these past years and I smiled.

'Bought damn time.

"Miroku can you come over here for a minute, I have something for you".

"Sure Kagome-Chan, he replied getting up from Sango with a kiss to her forehead.

"As you know Naraku is recovering from out last battle, but you have a battle of your own you seem to not be able to heal from, but im here to heal you." I reply with a sly smile, and that's when he notices the changed in me.

"ka..kag..KAGOME! You're a kitsune!? Since when? Do you still have your spiritual powers?"

I nodded at his last query and then just as quickly as he stopped he began again with his questions.

"Wow! I've never seen a cross breed of a miko and a demon! Kagome you could destroy Naraku with one attack! You're so powerful!" Miroku exclaimed surprised, calling Sango over to see me.

Sango came over and looked at me in surprise, recognizing me immediately. I smiled, thank god my friends new my aurora, or else we wouldn't be able to trust each other as completely as we do now.

"Yes, I met up with a sprite that gives wishes to those she deems worthy unless caught, she was wounded and I healed her would, and she gave me a wish, but I let her do the honors, but first I set her free from her capturer. She made me a kitsune with Shippo on mind so we could complete the bonding ritual so we can truly be mother and kit. But she also let me stay with my miko powers perfectly in balance with my demon side; I also have the power over the elements, which will come in handy in the near future. And Sango, it's rude to be thinking such perverted thoughts around me when im talking, I thought that was Miroku's job.

Sango blushed and looked at me in thought, "so I see you have the ability to read others thoughts and also communicate with them, correct? "Yes you are correct Sango, I can talk in your mind" I said through the common pathway of thought.

Sango then looked at me and I knew exactly what it meant, it now meant she would not get any sleep with that thought out in the open. I silently laugh at that picture, and then was disgusted with its outcome.

"So? Would any one like some lunch? I made my specialty! I chirped, amazed at my sudden mood change, but all that was then ruined when Inuyasha's scent penetrated my oh so sensitive nose along with that whore whose now by his side.

"Kagome?" Shippo asked me worriedly, but I smiled a cold smile to him but he saw the warmth in my eyes directed at him and knew exactly what was to come when he took a sniff of the wind.

"Inuyasha" he whispered evilly.

"Ah Miroku I almost forgot, seeing how close you and Sango are becoming I have come up with a way to end the battle you have so bravely fought for so long." I reach into my pocket and take out the golden stone and kissed it empowering it with an extra boost of energy that would take out the curse.

"Give me your cursed hand please?" he nods and hands me his hands, I grab it and lay it palm up, I lay the stone in the middle of the purple fabric covering the winds tunnel and see it absorb into the wind tunnel.

There was a large pop of energy and then the purple fabric slipped of Miroku's hands leaving bare palm and no hole that would suck you to your death. I smiled at my handy work and see Miroku turn with tears in his eyes.

I smiled kindly to him, and he immediately bowed before me and I bowed back for his respect towards me.

He straightened and took my hand, "Thank you Kagome! You don't know how much this means to me!"

I nod, He releases my hand and gets down on one knee before Sango and I smile knowing what was on his mind, literally.

"Sango, will you do me the honor of being my wife?" Miroku asked with hopeful eyes, waiting for his loves answer.

"OH MIROKU! YES YES YES AND FOREVER YES! ILL MARRY YOU!" Sango yelped in happiness and launched her self in his arms and the two soon to be man and wife went outside to be with each other alone.

I smiled at my own usefulness.

I walk outside waiting for Inuyasha's arrival in the next hour or so, a fox's sense of smell could rival a dog's, and I had smelled Inuyasha's approaching scent on the winds.

I sit down near the side of the hut in Indian style and see Shippo come over, I wave him over to my lap and he sits enjoying the sound of my heartbeat under his ears, and is soon lulled to sleep.

I look down at him and smile, tomorrow will be the day I and him join as mother and son, in the afternoon tomorrow I will train him in the fox arts and then maybe go hunt for some jewel shards.

I look up to the notice boards, focusing my gaze for any sighting of the jewel shards, seeing a paper stating some have been sited in the west I begin my plan for the journey westward tomorrow.

But then a paper catches eye,

**NOTICE!**

**The western lord Sesshomaru has called for a draft for any demons to join his army for  
upcoming battles against the demon Naraku! Battles are to be held at the western castle for positions as commanders and lieutenants.**

**Contests begin in a fortnight! **

This notice given by the esteemed Jaken, retainer of Sesshomaru

Reading the last part I smiled in Jaken's expense.

still smiling; I think its time to pay old Sesshomaru a visit.

I shift, careful not to wake Shippo, into a more comfortable position and close my eyes, getting rest for the tiring day tomorrow will most definitely be.

A/N HI PPL! well took me forever to get this done because it seems like im a person in high demand now, but I hope you enjoyed this chapter and review for me, I really appreciate it! This is an update for the chapter, I fixed a few things


	3. Chapter 3

Different Beginnings

**Pairings- Sessh/Kag**

Chapter 2- Training shippo and the ritual

"Talking"

-Thinking-

other languages

Disclaimer- still doesn't own a thing of Inuyasha, but I do own the plot line here.

A/N- Sorry for the late update people but I've been a little busy with things at home but I hope you like this chapter because I don't think I'll be able to get in any more for a while, school has started again and I need to prepare and junk. God I hate school!

I want to thank you all for the reviews I've gotten for this story, they may seem little but everyone of them has warmed my heart and wills me to continue writing this story till its end.

On with the story yawl!

"Talking"

'Thinking'

-Telepath-

Sango's POV-

I had woken up with my love in my arms and I smiled a slow content smile, one I haven't done in years. This was all of the cause from my dearest and true friend Kagome who I know have come to think as my sister.

Now that everything was settled between me and Miroku, I looked forward to the future where I could see my self rebuilding my village and rescuing Kohaku and rebuilding the world we had known, with Miroku at my side of course.

Kagome, who had become a kitsune demon, but with a human heart, and had healed my now lover Miroku's cursed hand with her new found powers, and had me forever in her debt, but I didn't mind.

But I now felt a sense of self peace and calm, something I haven't felt I what seems like forever.

But I was sure as hell not going to stay in bed all day, Because that sense of calm I felt was slipping into an uneasiness I felt in the air and I knew something was wrong outside, and no matter how much I didn't want to get up I nudged Miroku anyway.

"Whaa?" I heard Miroku moan sleepishly, not wanting to get up either it seemed, but he sat up with another push to his ribs from my elbow, his eyes now suddenly alert, also feeling the tension in the air.

"Ah my ravishing Sango, I do believe we have to get up from our comfortable abode and see what ever is going on outside, I feel the aura of two youkai's outside and they don't seem to happy, we better get outside to step in and resolve this." said a now fully awake Miroku.

He stood up in his sleeping yukata which seemed to have fallen off his shoulders, in which I noticed his broad shoulders, appreciating them for a minute but shaking my self out of the trance with a twist of my head I stood up also and got into my slaying uniform, for once not blushing or slapping Miroku for gazing at me, knowing it was okay now and I no longer had to hide my feelings.

We stepped out of the flap of the hut, our eyes squinting in the glare of sun, when the blinding light faded we saw both Inuyasha and kagome in fighting stances fighting rather loudly gaining a rather large crowd of villagers.

Inuyasha's POV

I had just returned to Kaede's hut to get some grub when I smelled and felt the aura of a kitsune demon.

As I sped away toward the demons scent, With Kikyou on my back I felt unbalanced, I was use to Kagome's weight and warm skin against my back, I felt a bit despiteful for bringing Kikyou along, Her cold skin and weight difference were anything but natural, but then an all familiar scent hit my nose that I came to realize smelled like Kagome's, but I quickly shook that thought out of my head knowing Kagome was neither a demon nor a kitsune the last time I saw her.

Kikyou shifted on my back and brought her head closer to mine "I sense a multitude of shards in the direction of the village, hurry Inuyasha we need to capture and kill this demon and get its shards" replied Kikyou in a bland voice.

With her urging I sped faster along the tree line and made a beeline for the village, anticipating a fight.

When I got there I was shocked to say the least, there was this gorgeous kitsune demon I've ever seen! Sitting there peacefully but when I fully entered into the village into her view range I noticed a stiffness enter her frame and I immediately went on my guard, pushing Kikyou behind me protectively only, seemed to make the demoness more angry.

Then timed stopped when the new demoness stood up, she was beautiful, with soft luscious curves, long flowing midnight hair swaying around her waist in the wind, breast other women would kill for, and most of all her eyes were such a lovely shade of blue I stood gaping at her for a minute.

What shocked me the most was when she came up to me to level up, looking me over with barely hidden disgust, she was even more gorgeous up close, but to my horror, this beautiful woman had topped my height of more than 4 inches.

Making me look up to her, and this set my teeth on edge, beautiful or not, I wouldn't take this from a women.

Gulping my pride down when I felt a cold hand on my shoulder I relaxed and returned to the matter at hand and reassessed the new comer.

"Keh, and just who are you wench?!" I said to her, seeing her grimace in distaste I leveled a glare at her which she returned 10 fold.

"Seems you still haven't learnt any manners at all since I've known you Inuyasha; how disappointing." She replied; her voice as smooth and water, a melody pleasing to my ears but I couldn't help but notice the malice in the words.

I then noticed she was holding some orange puff ball, thinking her crazy for a minute and was about to criticize her for it I took a sniff and noticed the little "puff ball" was actually Shippo curled against her chest sound asleep.

Knowing Shippo didn't take that easily to strangers before and I looked at the women again more closely and slowly put together everything that had been happening. This Demon had smelled like Kagome, and held Shippo with a familiarity, but Kagome wasn't a demon, but with a closer look she did resemble Kagome, just a little.

But that didn't matter, this could be a trap by Naraku and I wasn't falling for it, the Shippo sleeping in her arms could be a puppet, wouldn't be the first time Naraku had tried this, and I wasn't falling for it a second time.

Thinking the "puppet" had done something with Kagome and Shippo I started thinking the worst.

"Alright wench what have you done with Kagome and Shippo, and you better tell me now or ill slice you up to pieces with my sword!" and with that I drew out my sword, but strangely nothing happened, it stayed in its dormant stage.

Ignoring the sword for the moment I brandished my claws and leaped for her without a moments notice, hoping to catch her off guard.

She dodged and landed near Kaede's hut only to reveal Miroku and Sango's figures in the doorway.

Normal POV:

Sango immediately went in front of the demoness, drawing out her sword while doing so and glared at Inuyasha in reprimand.

"Inuyasha! What the hell are you doing attacking Kagome like this?! Don't you know how to use your nose?" Sango yelled, with Miroku taking her side, with a frown on his face, also looking at Inuyasha angrily.

"What the heck do ya mean?! Kagome's not a demon! She's human! This could be a trap from Naraku again! I'm not falling for it!" Inuyasha yelled with rage and lunged at Kagome again.

"Then why didn't your sword transform! You made an oath swearing you'd protect Kagome always! No matter what form she takes the sword will protect her from any harm while you're able to protect her with it, and that means you can't attack her with it! Myouga went over this! Didn't you listen at all?!" Sango yelled exasperatedly.

Inuyasha's face contorted, obviously trying to remember the conversation, finally remembering he frowned, Even if that was true, he still wasn't going to believe Kagome was a full demon, when he was still only a half demon.

Inuyasha was about to start yelling again when the demoness "kagome" interrupted with the one spell that made Inuyasha sure she was kagome.

"SIT BOY!" yelled the now established Kagome at Inuyasha sending him tumbling to the ground with a brandish of curses.

Getting up after the effects of the necklace wore off Inuyasha looked at Kagome, shock evident on his face. "Kagome? Is that really you? How'd you become a demon? What kind of kitsune demon are you?" Inuyasha asked with bewilderment.

"Yes Inuyasha it's me, and wow, I never knew you were this slow, and how I became a demon is none of your business, you had other business to attend to at the time and the type of kitsune is of no importance to you." Kagome replied with disdain.

Inuyasha looked bewildered for a moment and then a look of guilt crossed his features as he recalled the night when Kagome was supposedly going home.

"Kagome im really sorry!" Inuyasha replied loudly, shame laced in his words, seeing Kagome looked at him with a frown he quickly went up to her and held her hand in his looking in her eyes, " Kagome let me explain, I didn't mean to, she's still apart of my life and I cant help my self." Inuyasha whispered remorsefully, completely forgetting Kikyou only a few feet away from him, who was currently seething at his words.

Kagome quickly jerked her hands outs of his grasp, looking at him with a sneer, "I don't need you to apologize, you're in deep this time and im not going to be the "forgiving love sick Kagome" any longer." And with that she turned towards the audience that had accumulated around her self and Inuyasha.

She turned first toward Kaede and bowed deeply to her, the women had been kind of like family, always taking care of her like a grandmother would and she was great full to have her in her life.

"Kaede-sama, I want to thank you for being so kind to me and looking out for me and the group, even if some of us didn't deserve it", she pointed a look towards Inuyasha, "but im sad to say I can longer stay in the village for the time being, I must look for the shards on my own."

"I understand child, good luck on ye adventures and if ye ever need help, lets this old women be of service to ye." Kaede said with a sad smile.

Kagome smiled sadly back and gave the old women a comforting hug and bowed to her before moving on the next person.

Kagome turned towards Sango and quickly hugged her, and just as quickly gaining a hug from Sango in response, Kagome then released the embrace and looked at Sango with a sad smile, "you've been like the sister I've never had and im going to miss you but you have other things to do, like your village that you need to take of right now, and also a little love to go along with it." Kagome gave a look towards Miroku's direction and he had the grace to blush, rubbing the back of his head with a sheepish grin.

"You've been my sister too, maybe not by blood but our hearts are connected always as sisters, and thank you, I do need to return to my village to rebuild" Sango said tearfully hugging Kagome, Kagome hugging back with as much emotion.

Kagome then turned to Miroku and quickly hugged him too, smiling at him, now tall enough not to have o look up to him, "I want to thank you the most Miroku, you're the one that keeps us all together and helps us stay together with your wisdom and easy going attitude. But now that you are healed I want you to live out your life as you please, not having to hunt down Naraku, finally you are able to be at peace, and what luck! You found your self a wife to!" Kagome replied happily.

Miroku looked close to tears, but he held them in, Quickly brushing away the rampant tears he quickly embraced Kagome holding her tightly transferring all his gratefulness and emotions in the embrace.

"Thank you Kagome! You've been a great person to know, one of the very best I respect, and you've been so kind to me, im forever in your debt." Miroku replied bowing deeply towards Miroku.

Kagome giggled the sound like chimes in the wind, "oh Miroku don't worry about that! Your friendship for me is well worth it!" Kagome replied with a smile.

Kagome then turned toward Shippo and he looked distraught, Kagome quickly caught him up, her maternal instincts on hay wire, "Shippo! What's the matter hunny? Come on tell me." Kagome asked with concern toward her kit.

"ARE YOU GONNA LEAVE ME MOMMA?!" Shippo wailed as he clutched at Kagome's shirt as if she would disappear the moment he loosened his grip.

Kagome looked down at him and smiled and hugged him to her instantly calming him down a bit, "of course not Shippo! I was planning on taking you with me! You're my kit after all!" Kagome replied warmly, cuddling him closer to her chest, as if sheltering him into her heart.

With a sniffle, Shippo looked up at her and nodded, "really? I'll be able to travel with you?" He replied tearfully.

"Of course dear, you'll be with me always!" Kagome affirmed. Lifting him higher into her arms, Kagome swooped up her pack and looked towards the rest of the group.

Then she noticed a different scent she hadn't noticed before and she instantly cursed her self for it.

Kikyou was here

"Ah my dear reincarnation has finally taken notice to my presence, it's a shame and here we all thought you were a little more powerful than your weak human body was." Kikyou said in a fake innocent voice.

Kagome looked over at Kikyou as if she had to go do some gruesome clean up job after some battle.

"Ah! Why hello Kikyou! I didn't even notice your presence here! You're so weak I could barely detect you at all!" Kagome replied sarcastically.

Kikyou looked rebuffed and immediately strung her bow with an arrow aimed for Kagome's heart, "lets see how strong you really are, you pathetic excuse for demon trash!" yelled Kikyou angrily and let loose her arrow.

Sango gasped and moved toward Kagome to fend off the arrow, but was to slow and skidded to a halt realizing Kagome wasn't even there anymore.

Everyone looked around, finally noticing her and everyone gapped at the scene laid out before them.

There was Kagome holding Kikyou by the neck with said arrow pointed at her heart, Kagome's hand holding the arrow bare, no harm appeared on kagome, but the rage was enough to account for it.

Then all of a sudden Kagome let go of Kikyou watching her tumble with a wicked satisfaction on her face, She then barked a laugh that sounded so unlike Kagome everyone grimaced.

Kagome then looked down at Kikyou with a sneer, " next time you want to challenge me, don't even bother, you just insulted my intelligence and powers with trying to kill me, did you really think that just because I was mysteriously turned into a demon that I wouldn't be in control of my powers or abilities at all?! Well think again, cause im a lot more powerful then I use to be." Kagome then started to walk away, Shippo who had still been on her shoulder when the attack started, stuck his tongue out at Kikyou and turned back to Kagome.

Kagome then stopped and turned to Kikyou looking all the world like she was the demon so in control of her self like she said she was, "oh and Kikyou, im still a miko, you cant kill me with miko power or even harm me, I've mastered all of my powers and are almost limitless, so don't try that trick anymore, its about as powerful as a babies."

Kagome then turned and walked out of the village heading west, her hand waving in a good bye.

A couple hours later Kagome's POV

I and Shippo had been traveling for a couple hours and it was nearing dusk, almost time to stop and find a resting place and food to hold the night over. Hearing Shippo's little tummy growl I knew It was time to stop and feed my kit.

I stopped and set my pack down near a boulder and set Shippo down and looked around at my surroundings.

There was a ring of trees blocking us off to the sight of demons or predators and smiled at the resting stop, deciding this going to be our camp site, I quickly lifted my nose to the breeze and caught the scent of a stream not to far to the left of us and a more steamy scent of water a little ways ahead of the stream I concluded was a hot spring.

Grinning in anticipation of a nice warm bath tonight I crouched down to Shippo's height, "Hey Shippo how about I teach you to hunt with your fox powers?" I asked him and immediately his eyes lit up and he started bouncing up at me.

"Of course I do momma! I wana know all the tricks to my fox magic!" Shippo yelled excitedly

I smiled at his excitement bending down to scoop him up in my arms "well Shippo! Im going to teach you all I know! I may be a shadow fox but all foxes have things in common with our powers."

Shippo looked up to me with amazement and I smiled down at him and kissed his fore head and headed off where I smelt the scent of dear.

I settled down wind watching the dear graze in a meadow near the stream I had smelt earlier, Shippo wiggled excitedly near me and I nudged him to follow me, crawling on my belly so as to not make noise.

Shippo quickly copied my movements, eager to please, when we were in direct striking distance I leaned down into Shippo's ear and whispered to him the plan we had come up with upon finding the dear.

He nodded and sneaked forward toward the dear and summoned his new found magic he had unlocked through meditation before we went on the hunt.

Molding a vine with a wavering hand, he wove it together to form a rope, letting it slither up and under the unsuspecting dear and with a tug the dear came down with a surprised shriek.

Shippo then quickly hurried to the dear and slit its throat instantly killing it without any pain, which I had taught him to do so the animal wouldn't suffer.

Shippo then bounced up form his spoils and beamed at Kagome and started dancing in triumph.

"I did it Momma! I did it! Now you can depend on me and ill take care of you!" Shippo yelped and puffed out his chest in pride.

I laughed at him softly, picking him up and twirling him happily. I then stopped and sat down on the grass and started teaching Shippo how to skin the dear and cut the meat, he watched with earnest and asked questions like the curious little fox he is.

After the dear was skinned and cut and placed on the fire to cook I settled down against a trunk of a tree and watched lazily as Shippo colored in his coloring book, humming softly.

After about 20 minutes the meat was done and we ate our fill, we then cleaned up after the mess. I then put up a shield to hide and keep unwanted visitors out of the camp and gathered my bathing supplies and picked up Shippo who was excited he would get to take a bath with his momma and play in the water.

I followed the stream a little north and came upon the hot spring and quickly set up my bathing supplies and laid my towel out and quickly undressed and headed into the delightfully warm water. Shippo then splashed in after me and started paddling around in the water.

I dunked under the water to submerge my body to get rid of all the sweat and grim of travel of me.

I quickly washed my hair using conditioner to make my hair silky and smooth. I dunked under the water to get rid of the soap and came back up to relax against a heated boulder, letting it relax my muscles.

I then called Shippo over, remembering our important ritual after the hunting bond and the cleansing of our bodies.

It was time to bond him to me as my official son.

Shippo paddled over happily and sat in my lap, excited for the ritual to begin. I looked down at him and smiled and hugged him close.

Shippo's POV

'Wow! Im going to become Kagome's official son! I will be able to call her momma without anyone looking at us strangle! Im am so happy!' I thought.

I quickly settled down seeing momma's eyes become serious. I looked down to see her drawing runes into the water, recognizing them as fox's runes and I smiled, 'she really was a kitsune, And a SHADOW KITSUNE TO! Those were the rarest type of fox breed!' I thought excitedly

When the runes glowed brighter I felt an instant connection between me and Kagome, The first stage of the ritual was done, and then we had to combine our blood together to make us kin.

Kagome pulled out a crystal dagger, glittering with a Safire hilt and a diamond blade, 'a beautiful blade for a beautiful momma!' I thought

Kagome then sliced her palm and then held out her hand for and I fearlessly put mines in hers, a little pain was worth it for Kagome to become my momma.

She sliced my palm and I winced but it was instantly soothed when she put our palms together, out blood mixing and healing together.

She then set the dagger in the boulder beside her and then proceeded with the last stage of the ritual. We had to mark each other as mother and son.

We both reached up at the same time and traced our seals on each others shoulders, both a picture of foxes embracing, hers a light blue, mine a dark green.

Both the seals glowed, briefly growing hot, only to cool down and dimming softly. We both looked at each other and smiled in happiness, the connection we now had could never be broken and we both started splashing in celebration of the new bond we now had.

After a little while of playing I could feel my self growing sleepy and I yawned, affectedly gaining Kagome's attention, and with moments I was in her arms getting dried off and put into pajamas. While she got dressed I settled on a dry towel, falling asleep, content to let my momma take care of me.

Kagome's POV

I looked down and smiled at Shippo's relaxed face and sleeping body, He is my official kit after that ritual and I was gonna take care of him and cuddle him.

I gently picked him up and carried him back to the camp site and put him in the sleeping bag, first checking the surrounding area for any danger, finding none I silently slipped into the sleeping bad and cuddled up to Shippo, curling around his body, and then I felt my self slip into the dream world, wondering what tomorrow would bring me.

Normal POV

Unnoticed by all a silent sentry looked upon the little family cuddled about the fire in a strange sleeping device, finding the information interesting, took off to report to his master of his findings.

**A/N- Hiya people! Sowwies I haven't updated in such a long while, things have been bogging me down, and I hadn't even thought about this story to tell you the truth but now that im going again im going to start posting again! Thank you for reading! Review and leave any comments you have about my story! I also want anyone who wants to help with my stories by helping me correct errors and keep my story straight if anyone would like to apply to it, send me a message and ill get to responding as soon as possible**


End file.
